What was the moment you fell in love with me?
by Amy788
Summary: "I've figured out a few of the moments where I can say I actually fell in love with you. The first one would be the very first time I saw your eyes in person. I had loved seeing them in pictures and on Skype but in person just made me love them more." PHAN obviously!


**A/N: A small note ahead of time, there will be a reference to the V-Day video. Nothing huge, but one just because it is Dan and Phil. Have a good read!**

Dan and Phil are sitting on their couch after a long day. Too many different things had gone down and finally posted and they were ready to relax for a couple of days. Unfortunately, of course, relaxing was very hard to do in Dan's mind. It was consistently going on about the many random things that could be happening, even if they were totally ridiculous. After a few minutes of trying to calm his mind down, he looked over and realized his companion had fallen asleep, resting on the couch pillow that currently looked like a Pokémon. It was totally something Dan could get used to seeing for years. Phil looked so peaceful in his sleep. Mumbling a little, Dan tried to make out what Phil was saying but gave up when he couldn't make any sense of it.

Parting Phil's hair to fix it properly, as if it made any difference to anyone really, he then went over to the table and set up his laptop to play video games for the rest of the night. However, the minute he got up Phil stirred, eyes opening ever so slightly. "Where you going?" he said, sleepily.

"Was going to let you sleep. But now you're up so that was a fail."

"I was dreaming about you. It was weird."

"Dreaming about me is weird or the dream about me was weird?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"The dream was weird," Phil specified then realized that either way he dug himself in a small hole. He better get on with his story. "I dreamed that you'd gone forever and I didn't know what to do. Then in order to get you back I had to choose a specific moment that I fell in love with you."

"Wow. What did you end up doing?"

"I racked my brain trying to think of a specific moment of course. Getting you back was my priority. Turned out I didn't have a moment and I still lost you."

"Oh Phil…" Dan hugged him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm here, I promise." Phil stayed in the hug as long as he could. "One moment would be impossible. There's so many to choose from."

"I know. I couldn't even say one…I felt terrible." Dan took Phil's hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. He then pulled Phil up and they went to bed together.

* * *

The next day Phil couldn't get the dream out of his head. He had gotten in the habit of writing down things for videos if he could but this one just seemed too personal. It was a battle inside his head whether or not to turn on the camera and film what he needed to say. The last bit of courage pressed the 'on' button and he began.

"Dan, the dream I had scared me. So I decided to film this, to be seen by no one but you and posted nowhere I promise! I had a little time to think and now I've figured out a few of the moments where I can say I actually fell in love with you. The first one would be the very first time I saw your eyes in person. I had loved seeing them in pictures and on Skype but in person just made me love them more. I knew I was starting to fall in love when my heart hurt seeing your train leave each time. It felt like a part of me had left and I hated it. I was so happy you moved in, still am, and I can't imagine it any other way. Lastly, I have to say I love you. The first time I said it officially was when you came over that one winter. I said it out of the blue and shocked you, you almost fell over. Luckily, you loved me right back or I would've been the world's biggest fool," Phil smiled to himself there and blushed slightly. "I love you very much and I hope to everything in the world that we stay together forever."

He pressed the power button to end the video and decided not to edit it. The raw emotion would be enough for Dan, plus no one else in the world was going to see it and he was going to make sure of that. He took the camera, set it up on its tripod and put it in Dan's room. Dan had mentioned he was ready to film a video soon and this would most likely do the trick. Sticking a post it from their Japan haul onto the camera with a 'will you watch my latest video and give me some editing tips?' he then went to play a few rounds of Mario Kart, trying to keep his nerves together.

Dan watched the video shortly after he got home in his room and only half way through tears of happiness were starting to form in his eyes. He wanted to hug Phil but he didn't want to stop watching the beautiful thing he had made for him. So he stayed put, feelings pulling at his heart and happiness bubbling up inside him so much he could burst. Once it finished, Dan had to wipe the tears off his face so as not to seem like he had been sad about it, then he nearly ran out of his room to find his Phil. When he heard Phil responding to his call, Dan went and tackled him in a bear hug, peppering his face with kisses and 'love you's.

"You have no idea how much that video means to me. It's amazing and wonderful and every happy adjective I can think of," he said.

"You're welcome. I had to get it out," Phil said, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you did." Dan reached his hand around Phil's neck and kissed him gently on the lips, caressing them at first then lightly teasing the entrance with his tongue. Phil responded immediately and wrapped both hands around Dan's waist, pulling Dan on his lap. Both tongues played together in a gentle battle but neither wanted dominance just love.

Only oxygen pulled them apart and Phil looked completely dazed which made Dan smile. "Did I mention how much I enjoy your kisses in the video?" Phil said.

"No you forgot that bit."

"Well I do. Let's head to bed and I'll show you how much I enjoy a few more things about you…" Phil winked and got up, Dan following him very quickly after.

* * *

Phil found a video later on his camera that he didn't remember filming or seeing Dan make. He clicked 'play' and saw Dan telling himself to breathe in and out then look up at the camera and smile lovingly.

"Hi Phil. You did this for me so I'm going to do it too. I decided to put together in a video all of the moments I believe are the times I fell in love with you. The first one was our very first Skype. I was so nervous. I've never changed my shirt or fixed my hair so many times, not even for a date before that. Then once we started talking I thought about how stupid that all was and how easy it was talking to you. I still feel the flutters of "oh my God I'm talking to AmazingPhil' occasionally. I don't think I've ever told you but I only applied to one university. I only gave myself one choice really and it was to be closer to you. In your video you said it physically hurt when I left on the train and you were right. It did for me too," Dan frowned and paused for a couple seconds. "I had to change the situation of that fast. So I applied to the nearest university to you and got in thankfully, not that I stayed there long but hey whatever. The best decision of my life was to move in with you and continue everything we have. I can't imagine anything else…so yes in conclusion: I absolutely love you and everything you do. You make my life worthwhile and I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for you so thank you Phil."

The End.


End file.
